


顺奎

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 有部分小葵半性转、猫化情节我也是可以整肃的！





	顺奎

金珉奎知道自己是在做梦，但是他醒不过来。可能也是因为太舒服了，不想醒过来。  
梦里自己不知道为什么冒出了棕白相间的小猫耳朵和小猫尾巴，胸前锻炼有素的两块胸肌竟然变成了柔软又坚挺的丰满乳房，正被纳在在自己身后攻城掠地的男人手里。  
酥软的胸部揉捏成各种形状，高耸的乳峰上已经留下一道道红色的指痕，贪婪的男人还要把侧躺着的猫咪扳过来吸吮着高高翘起的乳尖。  
伴随着酸胀的痛感小小的乳头上竟然溢出了鲜美的乳汁，坏心的男人这时候反而放开了唇舌的控制，甚至还挤压着肿胀的乳房加速乳汁的分泌，细长的水痕沿着高耸的山峰缓缓流淌到腰窝，又因为一下比一下用力的捣弄氤氲到两个人交合的地方。  
不用看都能感觉到自己的下身湿黏一片，男人甚至就随便用手开拓了两下就换上了自己血脉喷张的性器，弹性十足的嫩肉吞食着饱满的柱体贪婪的把它往里面吸。  
金珉奎呜咽着感到男人的阴茎像一根炙热的铁棒一寸一寸的钉到自己的身体里，连带着把自己的血液都燃烧起来，他抖着耳朵摇着屁股渴求男人的入侵，男人却忍着疯狂在小猫身体里横冲直撞的冲动，在毛都炸起来的小猫耳朵旁边一边色情的低声喘息一边缓慢挪动着腰臀，将凶器抽出湿热的洞口又狠狠的插入，换来小猫咕噜咕噜的哼哼，在半空中乱闹的猫爪被拢到背后搂住，不给任何预警的快速抽插逼的小猫连换气都来不及只能断断续续的发出好听的呻吟。  
“珉奎是谁的小母猫啊？”熟悉的声线引的珉奎颤抖着扭着脖子想向后看去，却又被身后的人掰了回去，“乖……不要看……珉奎只需要告诉我，你是谁的小母猫？”龟头顶在穴道尽头的那块软肉上碾磨顶弄，一阵一阵的快感像海啸一样袭来，高强度的抽插让小猫的尾巴无力的落在光滑的长腿上随着男人的动作摆动。被一把拽住从尾巴尖一路逆着毛发生长的方向捋到尾巴根部和尾骨相连的位置，濒临高潮的小猫尖叫着弓起身体绞紧了内壁挤压着男人的性器，却被狠狠的打了两下屁股，男人喘着粗气忍着射精感把阴茎抽出来，把金珉奎正面朝下压在柔软的床垫上整个人压在他背上气喘呼呼的逼问他。  
“呼……珉奎不乖……怎么可以这么会夹？”粗长的物体还在沾满汗液和体液的紧实臀部上摩擦，力度重一点就把臀瓣顶开狠狠摩擦过穴口，感觉空虚的穴口正在一收一缩的呼唤着自己再插进去，身下欲求不满的小猫扭动着身体想靠床单的摩擦让身前的阴茎释放，却被从腿间伸去前面握住底端的手生生阻断了高潮的到来。  
“珉奎怎么可以这样，怎么不回答哥哥的问题就想偷偷高潮呢？难道不想让哥哥把你操射吗？”手指在穴口浅浅的扣弄发出啧啧的水声，“呜……哥、哥哥”害羞的小猫头埋在枕头声音闷闷的，“哥哥、进来……进来操小猫……呜呜呜”，已经是可以说出口的最羞耻的极致。  
身后的男人当然不满意这样的反应，“珉奎好坏哦，哥哥把珉奎操的不爽吗？为什么不愿意叫哥哥的名字呢？”上翘的性器又一次埋进潮湿的穴口，可是身前的禁锢也并没有放松，一次次被逼上高潮欲望却又硬生生的被浇灭，男人大开大合的用力捣弄着已经被玩到熟透的穴口，每一次抽出来都会带出殷红的穴肉又裹挟着新一轮的快感被肏到身体深处，后入的姿势实在是操的太深太爽，两个本来就容易出汗的人浑身上下都是湿淋淋的一塌糊涂，金珉奎再承受不了无法高潮的折磨，低声哭喊着喊出男人的名字，“珉奎是……呜……是顺荣哥的小母猫……HOSHI哥……顺荣哥……偶吧……顺荣偶吧……呜呜，射给小奎……小奎想射……”  
发狠的顶弄在松开身前的禁锢之后并没有停下来，男人抓着珉奎的腿轻而易举的把他翻了个面正对着自己，迷茫的双眼对上一双促狭的笑着的细长双眼，眼底的笑意竟然看的他禁不住打了一个冷颤，那是猛虎看到自己心仪的食物的眼神。“我们珉奎好乖……”权顺荣低下头衔住小猫饱满的嘴唇，又带着他自己的手去摸乳液溅的乱七八糟的乳房，珉奎乖巧的把双腿紧紧的拢在权顺荣的腰间，压着他更近的靠近自己的身体，已经突破了羞耻的阀值连说话都变得不管不顾起来，“偶吧亲亲小奎，后面好难受，快插进来，也吸吸小奎的奶呜呜偶吧……”反正是在梦里，现实里的顺荣哥又不会知道自己是怎么在梦里意淫他的。  
“真是个淫荡的小母猫……”被伸出粉嫩舌尖等他亲吻的小猫引诱，权顺荣也不再推拉，撑在珉奎的身体两侧毫不怜惜的肆意抽插起来，捣弄的力度之大恨不得连耻毛和睾丸都顶到那个饥饿的小嘴里，皮肉的拍打声，两个人舒爽的呻吟还有身下床铺被激烈的运动晃动的声音交汇在一起淫靡致极。金珉奎被操的迷迷糊糊的只感觉到脑海里闪过一片银白的闪电，身下的阴茎还有胸前的乳房同时喷射出乳白的液体将他带向了高潮。  
但是权顺荣还没射，继续在高潮过后格外敏感的穴道里掠夺，珉奎感觉自己要被顶穿了，可是快感却又一刻不停的向他袭来，刚射过的性器还是硬邦邦的翘着，前列腺被充分开发的刺激让他没过多久又颤抖着想射。  
“顺荣哥，不行了，又……又要射了……嗯哈……”熟悉的白光又一次袭来，却没有带来预想中的高潮…………  
金珉奎醒了。  
睁开眼的时候天已经大亮，身下的湿黏凉凉的粘在皮肤上让他不得不认清他做了一夜春梦的现实，叹了口气想起床收拾一下自己凌乱的下半身，刚一坐起来就看到背光的门口有一个人人影靠着门站着。  
“……顺荣哥”珉奎惊慌的捂着下半身又想窝回床上，却被权顺荣三下两下拽住压倒在床上，“让我看看是哪只小猫在发情呢？”被迫敞开的大腿被一只手压制住，另外一只手胡乱在下面抹了一通，摸的他难耐的发出一声愉快的叹息，下面早就已经湿漉漉一片，哥哥的手上也沾满了自己溢出来的淫液，又被他含到嘴里舔了个一干二净，手指抽出来的时候粘连的液体还在唇边拉出一道线，看的他脸都红了。  
“顺荣哥……我……”金珉奎不知道自己有没有把梦里的胡言乱语说出声来，他现在头脑混乱一片甚至不知道自己到底是醒了还是进入了另外一层梦境。  
“珉奎刚才在梦里好像不是这样叫我的呢？”哥哥歪了歪脑袋一脸迷惑的样子，手也撩开宽松的T恤顺着珉奎颤抖的腰线摸上了形状姣好的胸乳，“珉奎做了什么梦呀？是变成小母猫了吗？”手指抠了几下乳尖就颤颤巍巍的硬起来，被含到嘴里用门牙慢慢的摩挲，“不听话的小母猫可是会受到惩罚的噢。”  
珉奎深吸一口气鼓起勇气搂着哥哥的腰贴在哥哥耳朵边上，磕磕巴巴的说出了自己的愿望。  
请……请顺荣偶吧惩罚不听话的小母猫。


End file.
